vivenda_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Thirty-Five
Thirty-Five is considered to be a kind and caring person that also has a mysterious past. While she can seem shy to most people, once she is given a weapon, her shy disposition and characteristics can become very threatening and deadly. Most of her tactics are easily described as sneaky, but this is only in a fight. In her day-to-day life, she usually is more closed-off and quiet. Even though she has several friends, she has something deep inside of her that holds her back from giving them the love that they truly deserve. Indeed, behind her sweet smile is a story of loss and torture 'Appearance' Thirty-Five’s Casual attire consists of mainly pink. While she is indeed a Specter — and most are known for their green palettes — in this manner she breaks that mould that many find distasteful to break. Her outfit is usually a tied crop top with knee-high boots and fingerless tactical gloves that go up to her elbows. She also has a skirt with a noteworthy diagonal cut — while wearing shorts underneath. Also underneath that skirt — on the more covered side — she has her brother’s dagger in a small pouch that is strapped to her thigh. Not to mention that her hair is usually always up in a ponytail. Even though she does wear pink for her Casual attire, because it is hazardous for a Specter to wear pink out on missions, she opts to wear a pink choker instead — which lays hidden beneath her jacket so it cannot be seen. 'Personality' Thirty-Five is a kind and caring Operative and often strives to help others in whatever way she can. Though she can sometimes seem like a social person, she identifies herself as an introvert — due to the fact that after an extended amount of time spent being social, she can feel completely drained. Thirty-Five loves to see and learn new things and has an incredibly creative mind — which can help her in tough situations that she may face out on missions. Even if she seems like a happy person, she chooses to deal with her struggles and pain alone, closing herself off from any help — even if she needs it. 'Backstory' Thirty-Five was abandoned as a child — along with her brother. Growing up, they lived in the slums and had to fend for themselves. following is an excerpt from Operative Thirty-Five’s memories that PHASe has recorded for their records. "Hey, big bro you know what I'm gonna do to help us?" "What’s that?" She smiled widely, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm gonna get a really good job and buy us a big house and a car so we can live well." He chuckled at her bold declaration. "You have a long way to go." Suddenly, her brother — Jisan — heard a strange sound and pushed Thirty-Five behind him. "What's wrong bro?" she asked him as he glared into the darkness. "What are you here for!” he yelled as four men walked out from the depths of the darkness with evil smiles that were just as dark. Jisan grabbed his dagger and held it up as if to warn the men to not come any closer than they already were. But instead of scaring them, one of the men merely chuckled. "So you think you can fight against us?" he said with a smirk. However, before any more could be said, Jisan ran up to the man and stabbed him in the chest. Things seemed to be going okay for the two siblings — that was until they noticed that he was hurt too. “So, you thought you could kill one of us without dying yourself?” another man cackled, “Well then, goodbye” he continued to say as he shot Jisan in the chest. Having fallen over, Thirty-Five ran over to him and held his hand. “Be strong Becca, and be kind. I love you,” he said just before his hand went limp. At that time, Thirty-Five began to cry. The three other men laughed as Thirty-Five picked up her brother’s dagger and glared them down. “You, you did this!” she spat. Having been filled with rage, she ran at them and slit the throat of the man who shot her brother. This caused a fight broke out, and in the end, she was victorious over the remaining two men. Covered in blood and devoid of emotion, she sat over her brother’s dead body and sobbed. Shortly after, two men and a woman showed up, staring at her in disbelief. “Well, I suppose our job was done for us,” one of the men said just before he was punched in the arm by the woman. “I think we should take her with us back to headquarters,” she said gently, looking over Thirty-Five and the remains of the scene that had just played out. At her suggestion, the two men nodded and picked Thirty-Five up — to which she began to kick and squirm saying that they would not take her without her brother. Glancing at the unresponsive body, the woman responded by saying, “we will give him a proper funeral,” to which Thirty-Five was content with, and willing went with them. After a few weeks, she would still not cooperate with the others and would constantly stay in her room. “Get out here, now!” screamed an individual from the other side of the door — it was her trainer and God how much she hated him, and yet, sooner or later, she would still have to deal with him. “You have the test which determines which class you will be assigned to today! Get out!” they continued to yell just before she walked out and headed off to the testing area — slamming the door behind her and not waiting for her trainer to follow. “Ugh, this brat, why I ought to-” but she did not hear what else he had to say. After the test results came out, it was shown that she was to be a Specter. But, she did not care. She did not care about this — or anything else. “Okay Thirty-Five, here is your schedule,” said an individual. Ah, but there was a “name” that she was not fond of at all. And yet, there was nothing that she could do about it. Later on that day — or night rather — Thirty-Five snuck out. Fully knowing that she could get in big trouble for this, her “I couldn’t care less” attitude was all that she had. Cares? I do not know them. As for sneaking out, she found it relatively easy to do, and as for her reason why, she merely wanted to go out and see the city. Pulling up the hood of her jacket, she walked to a café that had stated open relatively late. Getting a hot cocoa, she sat down at an empty table. A few moments later, she heard a voice. “Is anyone sitting here?” it asked. Looking up to see a stranger pointing to the seat in front of her, she shrugged and gave a curt “no.” “Hi, I’m Emma,” the stranger said, taking the empty seat as Thirty-Five just sat there in silence. “Ah, not much of a talker huh?” she said with an awkward chuckle. “What do you want?” Thirty-Five asked, rolling her eyes. “To be friends,” Thirty-Five looked at her — surprised — as a soft “oh” escaped her. Time began to pass as the two picked up a conversation. That was until Emma had to leave. When Thirty-Five returned to PHASe, she was greeted by two fit men and an angry trainer — her angry trainer. “So, you’re making friends with the enemy?” they spat with distaste. However, Thirty-Five was very confused — she had no idea what they meant. Before they gave her a chance to speak up, her trainer turned on their heel — a disappointed look on their face — as they called out “I knew she was going to be trouble, take her away,” over their shoulder as they walked away. The two men grabbed her as she tried to break free — but, it was no use, they were too strong. She was taken to another room and locked in. Unable to leave for three weeks, she began to change — the solitude had some something to her. It had taken her sweet characteristics and crushed them. Preparing her to be the Specter she would one day need to become. of excerpt. 'Relationships' 'Twenty-Six' Twenty-Six is kind, so Thirty-Five likes her. Thirty-Five likes Twenty-Six’s sweet nature and is happy to have her as a friend. While Twenty-Six is not that close with Thirty-Five, she hopes to become closer with her in the future. Twenty-Six has done a lot of kind things for Thirty-Five in the past, and Thirty-Five hopes she can eventually repay them. 'Thirty-Two' Because of the fact that Thirty-Two seems shy like her, he is someone that Thirty-Five wants to protect and get closer to. While she is not all that close with him yet, she already feels quite close to him. It is more of a relatability thing than anything else since they are both shy and that is how they became friends. 'Thirty-Six' Thirty-Five thinks of Thirty-Six as an older brother — mostly because he does, in fact, act a lot like her brother. After meeting him, she felt happier — and is closer to him than other people. This is because she is more comfortable with him than others that might be around her. She also has a tendency to worry about him a lot — this is due to her wish not to lose her second brother. 'Thirty-Seven' Thirty-Five saw Thirty-Seven as her overly flirty leader, but over time — as she got closer to him — she realised he was a kind individual who tries his best to understand others. Though she is usually pretty shy around him, she is slowly coming out of her shell and talking to him more. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *She has a cat. *She thinks deep voices are hot. Gallery Category:Phantom Delta